


yeoubi (he's in the rain)

by goldenyoun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Egyptian Gods, Fox Rain, Greek gods, M/M, Rain, Weather, also inspired from the rose's song she's in the rain, inspired by weathering with you, seungseok is home, seungseok is warm, sun - Freeform, sunshowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenyoun/pseuds/goldenyoun
Summary: ☁ Bad things always happen to Seungyoun when it rains until one day, the sun shines and nothing bad happens. He meets Wooseok, who's almost, quite literally , is the sun. ☀





	1. ⛈ “you look like a fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: She's in the Rain - The Rose

7:21am. 

I wake up on the third sound of my alarm clock. 

Shit. I’m late. 

I get up, take a quick shower, and wear the first thing my hand grabs from my closet. 

A white shirt, a pair of jeans, My trusty old red chucks and I put on my glasses. 

I run towards the bus station at full speed. I can't miss then next bus. My phone then vibrates, I fished it out of my pocket and saw Kookheon calling. I press answer. 

“Dude! You’re late again.” He says on the other line. I can hear the frustration in his voice. 

“I know!” I face-palm myself. It’s my 8th strike. I’m clearly gonna lose this job sooner or later. I can't use my friendship card anymore. 

“Just come in here before 8 and I’ll just tell Seungwoo you’ll extend the store hours.” 

I heave out a sigh. “Got it. Thanks Kook! You’re my life saver.” 

He chuckles, “What would you do without me Cho Seungyoun?” 

I check my watch again and it’s already 7:45. Where is that freaking bus? 

_ *Plop* _

A drop of water falls on my hand. The wetness contradicting the ray of sunlight on my skin. I look up. Damn it. Damn fucking rain. Always a bad luck. 

“What? What happened?” Kookheon asks from the other line. I realize I said my thoughts out loud. 

“Nothing. It’s starting to rain and I didn’t bring my umbrella. And you know how my life goes downhill whenever it rains.” I tell Kookheon. 

“Oh yeah, damn I remember you tripped last last week and it was raining. Then you broke our coffee machine.” I groan. Half of my three month salary went to that machine. “I fear you won’t get here in time. Just be here. We’ll sort things out with Seungwoo.” Kookheon says. 

We bid our goodbyes and I end the call. Thunder grumbles as I kept my phone in my front pocket. The bus comes just as soon as the rain starts pouring. Fucking rain. 

I enter the bus and it irks me that it’s really packed today, well, probably because of the rain. I try to squeeze myself in to pass through the aisle. Most of the people are kind of wet like me too. Droplets of water visible on their clothing. I reach the middle of the bus and thank the gods a guy stands up to alight the bus. I immediately go and sit on the vacant seat that I even bump the guy sitting by the window. 

“Sorry.” I apologize. He looks at me suddenly light was spilling out of nowhere and my eyes gets suddenly blinded, as if I saw the sun right in front of me. I blink and the guy was looking back at the window. 

I suddenly got worried about my eyes. I remove my glasses and wipe them using my shirt. Did my eyesight worsen? I think I have to go see my optometrist next week. 

... 

I reach the cafe on time, thank the gods! But the problem is, I’m soaked. Literally soaked you can squeeze water out of my shirt. You see, the bus stops a block away from the cafe. So I had to run from there to here with the rain pouring so goddamn hard despite the freaking sun shining above the sky. I wave at Kookheon who immediately sees me from the inside. I signal to him and tells him I need a towel and an extra shirt. He nods and goes inside the staff room. He comes out moments later. 

“You’re dead meat bro I’m sorry.” He hands me the towel and shirt.

“Why?” I ask as I change my shirt and dry my hair. 

“Seungwoo’s inside. He seems mad.” I can feel the nervousness in Kookheon’s voice. I suddenly feel nervous myself. Seungwoo always lets my late and absences slip away because I’m one of his great baristas and he may not admit it, his favorite friend. I guess this time I’m getting my real punishment. 

Kookheon and went inside the cafe once I was done. 

“Seungyoun.” 

I look to my right and see Seungwoo sitting at a table. He has papers laid out in front of him. Shit is that my contract? Am I gonna be fired? Did the rain pour this hard because of that? Ugh, I fucking knew it! 

Kookheon pats me and he goes back to the counter. Someone has to work anyway. 

I walk towards Seungwoo and my knees are trembling, so close to falling apart. I pull the chair in front of him and sit. 

“I’m really sorry.” I immediately say. “I know I've been taking your kindness for granted but I swear, this will be the last time... Hopefully.” I scratch my head. I realize promising never to be late again is hard. 

Seungwoo just looks at me and grabs a paper on the table. He then hands me the paper and I take it. 

I look over at Kookheon and gives him a bye-bro-it-was-nice-working-with-you look. 

I read the paper. 

I read the paper again. 

I read the paper again. (2) 

I look at Seungwoo. He raises his eyebrows. 

I read the paper again. (3) 

“You’re serious?” I finally ask him. 

He nods, “Yep.” 

“Dude! I thought you were going to fire me!” I breathe out in relief. He chuckles. 

Apparently, Seungwoo wants me to be one of the co-owners of his cafe. This is unbelievable. 

“But, why me?” I ask him. “Kookheon’s punctual and responsible enough. And you both are handling the cafe very well.” 

“True.” He says. Ouch. That hurt. “But you’re smart. You're strategic, you tend to make-up a lot of new things for the cafe and experiment on coffee flavors which our customers truly liked and you're organized with everything even if you’re always late and sometimes absent.” He says as a matter of fact. 

I feel flattered. No one has ever told me that I’m like that. I’ve always doubted myself. Hated myself to the point of just lying in bed and letting myself rot in my room. 

“Kookheon’s setting up a resto bar. Kind of like another branch of our cafe but different. So I need someone to join our growing team. He’ll just be here to help around and stuff.” 

Oh yeah, Kookheon has mentioned that. He even wants me to perform on their first night cos he heard me sing once. I told him singing was just a hobby. He didn’t believe me though. He’s trying his best to recruit me even up to this day. 

I look at Kookheon and he laughs. I give him a damn-you-you-scared-me-you-knew-this-all-along look. 

“But!” Seungwoo starts to speak again and I face him. “There’s an agreement there that you will be punctual and responsible this time as an owner of the cafe. If you don’t want to work as our barista as much this time, you can hire a replacement but the person will have to go through the three of us.” 

I nod. “Sure. Noted. Crystal clear.” I pick up the pen and read the paper again, trying to swallow every bit of information. Seungwoo opened up this cafe with Kookheon three years ago. I was their first employee. I remember it was raining that time and I lost all hope with the jobs I’ve been applying for. I only went inside to let the rain pass. Little did I know, the cafe wasn’t actually open to the public yet. I was pretty much embarrassed. They offered coffee and food and we had a little talk which led into them hiring me. They are both coffee enthusiasts, as well as me, and they became such good friends of mine ever since. The cafe somehow grew popular. Well mostly because of the good-looking owners and employee (which is me) and the rest is because we joined coffee making and latte art contests and mostly won first place. We amazing like that. #Flex. 

I sign the paper and shake hands with Seungwoo. I’m officially a cafe owner. I can’t believe I just fulfilled one of my dreams. This feels surreal. I guess today’s rain wasn’t as bad as I think it is. Today’s rain is something else. For the first time the rain did not bring any major bad luck. I hope it stays that way. 

... 

The rain’s pouring hard again today. I’m reading a news article on my phone while waiting for the bus. The storm will last for about 5 days before it completely leaves our area of responsibility. Man, I really hope I don’t get bad luck for five days straight or else I’ll lose my shit. 

I close my phone and put it inside my pocket. The bus is taking so long again today. 

I get pissed off and I shout at a bicycle rider who splashes water on my favorite chucks. 

I then notice a guy on the other end of the waiting shed who's playing with the rain. He has his hand sticking out, letting the rain fall on his palm. He is smiling, feeling every drop of the rain. Which I find cute and weird at the same time. He looks different than the usual boring people I see in this shed. He seems bright. Literally bright I think. Like a light who’s illuminating on its own. The world was gloomy, except for him. I get shocked when he walks away from the shed and lets himself get soaked in the rain. He is still smiling. 

What the fuck? 

Does he think he’s in a drama? 

Weird. 

A thunder rumbles and lighting flashes. The guy is still enjoying the rain. I shrug him off ‘cos maybe it’s his first time to go outside and feel what the rain is like. Meanwhile I’ve had enough of the rain all my life so yeah I hate it. I’ll let him get his fun. 

A thunder rumbles again. But this time, slowly, everything‘s becoming brighter. I look up and the clouds are parting and the blue sky is peeking. But the rain is still pouring. My eyebrows furrow, this rarely happens. Rays of the sun slowly reach the waiting shed we’re standing at. I can slowly feel the warmth of the sun. I see the weird guy on the other end of the shed smile more. Everything is becoming weird and magical, like I’m in some kind of a trance. It’s raining but also the sun is shining. 

The bus is still not here. And I’m really getting bothered by this guy right now. He’s as bright as the sun and I can’t take my eyes off of him. Like he has this gravitational pull on me, like I'm a planet itching to orbit around him. He hops farther away and I notice he is already in the streets. Damn it. I open my umbrella. 

_ *Honk! Beep!*_

I grab his arm and pull him to the side.

He almost got hit and he’s not even having an ounce of shock in his body. What is wrong with this guy? 

I realize I pulled him hard and now he’s 5 inches apart from me under my umbrella, under the pouring rain. And he is blinding. He is just, _so bright_, breathtakingly bright. And warm, up close. 

I push him away a little. “What the hell is your problem?” 

I later realize it sounded harsh because he is suddenly frowning. Damn it Seungyoun. I didn't want to be mean to a stranger who didn't do anything bad to me. 

“Let go of me.” He shakes my hand off of his arm. 

“You almost got hit by a car.” I say, this time calmly. 

“I won’t die anyway.” He mumbles. 

“What?” I ask. 

The bus comes and he ignores me and he gets on it. I follow him. The driver scolds him a little because he’s dripping wet. I apologize to the driver in behalf of him and I don’t even know why I did that. 

He stays at the aisle holding onto one of the hand railings. He can’t sit ‘cause he’s wet. I’m thankful that at least he knows that. I feel like he’s dumb or something. Like it’s his first time in the outside world. 

I stand beside him. 

Being near him feels warm. 

“You look like a fox.” He says. 

“What?” I ask, confused. No one has ever told me that. Kookheon and Seungwoo would always say I look like a dumpling. 

“I’m Wooseok.” He says asking for a handshake. 

I shake his hand. And as I've expected, his hand is warm. Despite him being soaked, he is warm. 

“I’m Seungyoun.” I say. 

“I’m not weird or anything. If that’s what you think.” He says. “I just love the rain.” 

“Oh.” But still, he seems weird to me. First impression lasts as what they say. I chuckle. Finding the situation cute. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Nothing. I just think it’s funny. ‘Cos you love the rain... meanwhile I’ve hated it all my life.” 

“Oh.” He says. “Well, opposites attract?” 

And I don’t know what’s wrong with me but maybe it’s those doe eyes beneath those glasses. I’m pretty sure it’s those bright doe eyes that made my lips curl up, that made my eyes shrink. And now, I feel like I'm orbiting around him. Like the earth orbiting around the sun. And he is the sun. He could probably be the sun. 

The bus stops. We’re at my stop. 

Somehow, I feel sad that I have to say goodbye. Somehow, I like looking at his bright face. There’s something that’s drawing my eyes unto him. Maybe the gravitational pull, maybe magnets exist somewhere inside of us and at one point it clicks with the right person. He looks innocent but at the same time he doesn't. I’ve never seen anything or anyone as bright and as warm as him. 

“Is there anyone else alighting at this stop?” The driver shouts. 

I was cut off from the trance. 

“Uh... this is my stop.” I say. 

“Oh. Good bye then. See you around, fox.” He smiles and does a little wave. 

“Bye Wooseok.” I smile back. 

I almost trip on my way out of the bus. I turn around as soon as I get on the sidewalk to get a last look at him. I see him looking back at me and waving. He is smiling too and it felt.... it felt.... it felt nice.

I then realize it’s not raining anymore. The sun was shining bright. I look at the news from a big screen off a building on my left. 

_“Sun suddenly shines today despite heavy rain forecasts. Forecasters say it’s a miracle since the storm is still in our area of responsibility. Hopefully this continues on until the storm leaves the country.” _

I look up at the bright sky. 

The sun really is shining brightly. Brighter than it had ever shined in my whole life I think. But it isn’t burning, it’s warm. Comfortably warm. 

I wonder if Wooseok had something to do with it. I laugh. Now I’m being absurd. 

He just looked like he’s the sun. It felt like he was the sun. 

Because he shines so brightly. Because he was warm. 

I realize something again, it actually rained today and nothing bad happened. 

It’s the second time around. 

I, again, wonder if Wooseok had something to do with it. 

I hit my head. I’m being absurd. 


	2. 🌦 “Easy there.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for the magnets inside of us to click with more than one person?
> 
> Can planets orbit over another planet? Or maybe I’m a moon orbiting around a planet who’s orbiting around the sun?

“Dude you’re creeping me out!”

Kookheon throws a napkin at me and it hits my face.

“What?!” I throw back the napkin at him, annoyed.

“You’ve been smiling since 8am! Don’t tell me you’re in love?”

“What?! No?! What the hell are you saying?” I panic. Have I really been smiling the moment I got here? Fuck. This is not me.

He laughs, “You’re being defensive Seungie.”

I ignore him and calls the customer’s name for their order. “Two chocolate croissants and two large mocha frappes for Dodi!” I shout. A girl with glasses comes to the receiving counter and smiles at me. I then recognize her. She’s Sejeong’s girlfriend.

“Hey Dodi! What’s up? How’s Sejeongie?”

“Still sick. She’s still recovering but she’s at home now. Just went here to buy her favorite croissants and coffee.”

“Tell her we said get well. We’ll visit her soon!”

“Sure thing! Thanks Seung! She misses you guys a lot.”

We bid our goodbyes and Dodi left the cafe.

“So... who’s the lucky girl?”

I get startled with Kookheon behind me and his head by my shoulder.

“What the fuck Kook! There’s no lucky girl.” I say and shrug his face off.

“Lucky boy then?” He’s still prying. I just know he won’t stop. Seungwoo and him have been waiting for me to be in a relationship for ages. They even set me up on multiple blind dates before. Nothing really ever worked out. I like to think the problem is me. And then they will always tell me I'm not the problem. Well, my brain just really likes to think otherwise.

“There’s no one okay?”

He pushes me lightly. “You can’t lie to me Seung.”

I roll my eyes. “Fine.”

He turns around with a triumphant face.

“I met a guy at the bus stop. He was just cute and all. I don’t think I’ll ever see him again anyway.” I confess like it was a sin. That’s just it anyway. That’s all there is. He's cute but he seems a bit weird. That’s all.

“You didn’t get his number??” Kookheon asks in disbelief. I shake my head.

“Seungyoun!!” He shouts which catches the attention of some of the customers. I bow my head from embarrassment. He apologizes to them and gets back to me. “I did not raise you like that!”

“What, I–forgot okay? I wasn’t able to think about getting his number. It was raining cats and dogs earlier so I was not in the mood.” Was I really not able to think because of the rain? Or because he was just mesmerizing? Nevermind.

Kookheon groans. “You’ll grow old alone at this point in life I’m telling you.”

“Lol, why would I? I have you.” I wrap my arm around his shoulders. He rolls his eyes and shrugs me off.

“Don’t worry, If I see him again I’ll ask for his number.”

…

I did not see him again.

Just as how the weather forecasters hoped, it did not rain in the next days. It was a miracle that it even trended online. The storm was a big one but the sun shone throughout the week. I was relieved by that. I was thankful for that. Life’s going pretty smoothly for me these days.

“So?”

Kookheon asks for the nth time.

“Again, Kook, I did not see him. And I don’t think I’ll ever see him again. Maybe he’s not from around here and just happened to ride the same bus.”

“Ugh, damn it! I thought you’re finally going to have a love life.” Kookheon is more disappointed than me.

Wait, why would I be disappointed? I don’t even like the guy. I just found him weirdly cute.

A guy walks near the counter and I walk towards the cashier to take his order.

“Good morning Sir. What are you going to have for today?” I ask.

He looks up at the menu, then looks at me. For a moment our eyes click. Oh.

Oh no.

What is this feelings.

What is that clicking sound?

Is it possible for the magnets inside of us to click with more than one person? Why am I thinking about magnets?

I don’t know why my heart is pounding.

Okay, I’m going to admit he looks good. But this isn't my first time to see someone as good looking as him. So why is my heart pounding?

Can planets orbit over another planet? Or maybe I’m a moon orbiting around a planet who’s orbiting around the sun? Okay I’m not making any sense now.

“Uh... One large iced coffee and a morning bun.” He says and lets out a small smile. I immediately look down. Avoiding his arresting smile.

And I don’t know why I keep pressing the wrong buttons on the cash register damn it!

A few seconds later I finally punch the right buttons.

I grab a cup and a pen.

“May I get your name Sir?” I politely ask. Still trying my best to avoid his gaze, trying to repel the pulling force.

“Hangyul.” He says.

Hangyul, I write. I try my best to write despite my now shaky hands.

I reach out to hand him his receipt and change.

And I don’t know what the hell is happening to me today. I almost drop the change because I felt an electricity run through my skin as soon as his hand touched mine.

He walks away as I stand there, electrocuted.

Kookheon bumps into me and I snap. “Dude, there are other customers waiting.”

Kookheon switches places with me. I start preparing Hangyul’s coffee while Kookheon takes the next customer’s orders.

I place one large iced coffee and a plate of one morning bun at the receiving counter and call his name.

“One large iced coffee and a morning bun for Mr. Hangyul!” I shout.

Moments later I see him walking towards the counter.

Suddenly, even though I didn't want it to be, everything is in slow motion. Like the world took its time for this moment. He brushes his hair and licks his lips. Everything became dreamy. I notice he’s wearing a pair of clear specs, a simple white shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black boots. He was simple yet majestic at the same time. He is handsome, _really_ handsome. And at some point he is hot. Hotter than the sun one might say.

He reaches the counter and time goes back to its normal pace.

“Thank you Seungie.” He says.

I get shocked. He notices. Then he points at my nametag.

“Oh.” I say. “Y-you’re welcome.” I say and he chuckles. Oh god he chuckles. And why the hell am I stuttering? Why are my knees suddenly getting weak? Damn it. Damn this universe.

“Here. It’s his number.” Hangyul and I get shocked when a hand appears in front of us handing a tissue paper to him with my number written on it.

Wait–my number?!

Hangyul takes the tissue paper. I look to my left and see Kookheon.

“Kook! What the hell!” I punch him on his arm. I turn around to apologize to Hangyul but I see him walking back to his table.

Now I feel embarrassed.

“I hate you!” I punch Kookheon again.

“Nah, you’ll thank me.” He messes my hair.

...

“Did he text you yet?” Asks Sejeong.

We’re at her place right now visiting her. If you’re wondering who she is, she’s one of the few employees we have at the cafe. She was hired months after me and eventually became a close friend of ours. Part of our circle. She’s the vitamin of the group.

I shake my head no. Kookheon the chatterbox already told Sejeong and Seungwoo and even Dodi about the handsome guy at the cafe the other day as soon as we came here.

“I bet you he’s just one of those fuckbois from the uni.” Dodi says. True enough there’s a university near the cafe that’s why Seungwoo and Kookheon chose the place and the reason why a lot of college students go there.

“I don’t think he is.” Says Kookheon. “Most of them go by groups. He’s there by himself that day.”

“Kook, you can never judge a book by its cover.” Says Sejeong.

They drop the topic and talk about business. We talk about the opening of Kookheon’s resto bar. Even though he owns the place, still he made us a part of the team. So basically we’re all managing the cafe and the resto bar. It just states in the papers that Seungwoo and I own the cafe and Kookheon owns the resto bar but the truth of the matter is we all own the two.

My phone vibrates and I get a text from a random number.

I read the message.

“Guys.” I call them.

“Hangyul texted.” I say and they get very ecstatic. More ecstatic than me. Sejeong and Dodi despite claiming Hangyul could be a fuckboy are now shrieking and asking me to read the text. I'm nervous actually. I never really liked someone like this, like this weird feeling that I can't explain right now.

“He said, _‘Hi. It’s Hangyul. I don't really know if I should text you but now I’m texting you so Hi! Your cafe makes the best coffee I must say’_ then a wink.” I read the text to them.

“Dude! A wink!” Kookheon emphasizes.

Sejeong rolls her eyes. “Tss. He’s being flirty already. Seung I don’t trust him.” Now she's quick to change sides.

“Tss. Just shut up Sej and give Seung his chance at love.” Seungwoo says.

Sejeong raises her hand in defeat. “Fine! Fine!” She then looks at me with this I just-don’t-want-you-to-get-hurt look. Sej has always been protective of me. She’s like an older sister even if I’m 23 days older than her.

“It’s okay Sej. No pain, no gain.” I say which makes everyone laugh.

“Dude text back! Don’t keep him waiting.” Seungwoo reminds me.

I turn to my phone and type a reply.

_Hi Hangyul! It’s Seungie. I’m sorry about my friend. And thank you! We try our best to make the best coffees and and food for our customers. It was nice to meet you!_

...

Believe it or not, Hangyul visited the cafe almost everyday, meaning he and I see each other almost everyday. I found out he’s a college student. He’s younger than us by 4 years.

Hangyul was nice. Really nice, though that kind of nice that makes someone somehow nervous. He and I get along for the most part. We have the same love for hiphop, same fashion sense, and same humor. He’s taking up architecture and is on his 4th year.

We’ve been going out for 3 months now. Although the "going out" part hasn't been given any label or clarification yet. We're going out as friends but sometimes act like we're more than friends. Sejeong has been bugging me to clarify things between me and Hangyul. Because as of now, I really have no clue as to what we are. If we’re officially boyfriends or just hanging out for fun. Which kinda pokes my heart a bit. Because I do like him. I do want him to be my boyfriend.

Sejeong said having no labels is hard. Which later on I find out is true.

Hangyul would go out with his other friends, be so close with them that I get jealous sometimes. But I don’t even know if I have the right to be jealous. I’m not actually his boyfriend right?

Today is Hangyul’s birthday. We’re out at a bar to celebrate. I even offered our resto bar but he said his friends already made a reservation here. I’ve met his friends but I don’t quite get along with all of them. They’re all his age and I’m quite, older. So there’s like this line of separation. That’s why I’m thankful that Hangyul and I get along for the most part.

We’re drinking and eating and they're partying for about 4 hours now. Hangyul’s getting drunk while I can’t get drunk because I have to drive him home. He’s getting wild already and I’m quite used to it by now. He looks cute anyway and he becomes funny. But most of all of course he becomes really really sexy. Which turns me on for the most part.

...

And I don’t know how I ended up here. I don’t know how we ended up like this. The only thing I know is that my lips are battling with his. We are in his bed, in his apartment. I’m sitting on the edge of the bed while he’s sitting on my lap. Hands exploring each other’s body. Making me feel an ecstatic feeling I have never felt before. A different kind of pleasure. I let out a moan. He chuckles. I feel embarrassed.

To be truthfully honest, I have never made out with anyone. Even just for the fun and pleasure of it. It’s my first. Hell, this is my first. And I'm nervous. Fucking nervous that I'm already losing my mind.

He pushes me and my back was on the bed. I slid up so my whole body is in his bed. He crawls on top of me and sits on my lap. And fucking hell, I can already feel my member throbbing. Fuck.

He unbuttons his polo while I watch. He brushes his hair and licks his lips. His fucking lips. God I am so turned on. He then touches my clothed member.

“Easy there.” He chuckles.

I realize I’m getting hard already. And it's getting hotter. Like I'm being brought not near the sun but to the deepest core of the earth.

He then proceeds on unbuttoning my favorite graphic polo. All while he’s planting kisses on my neck then he proceeds to my chest and I am slowly running out of breath. It's all too much but it feels so good.

He then proceeds on unbuckling my belt and he quickly removes my pants along with my boxers. I smirk at him.

“Easy there.” I tease back.

He laughs. He laughs and it's probably the most beautiful laugh I’ve ever heard in my life.

And the next thing I know, He was inside of me, I was losing my mind losing and catching my breath, eyes rolling back in pleasure and tears falling down in my cheeks. It hurts but fuck it feels so damn good. And then I did it. I said the worst thing possible. The three words that ruined everything. The three fucking words that ended everything.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all I don't write smut so I really tried my best here!! I'm so sorry I know it sucks :((((((( Haha, anyway leave comments and give me some love and kudos!! It really motivates me.
> 
> Last three chapters will be posted before or on the weekend!!
> 
> Oh and poll: Since I wrote a Seungyul semi-smut. Should I also write one by the end for Seungseok? 'Cause I find it unfair to not make one for my ship hahaha. Vote on the poll on my twitter @seungblin.


	3. ⛅️ “do you want the rain to stop?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok is the sun amidst the rain.  
He’s the sun.  
He’s my sun.

It’s raining.

Hard.

Like the biggest storm the earth has ever had decided to pour all over me tonight.

I knew it.

The rain always had something to do with every bad thing that’s happening in my life. It either ruins everything or it _makes me_ ruin everything.

Ugh, fuck.

I’m at a bus stop near Hangyul’s apartment.

We broke up.

I ruined everything.

Wait–broke up? We weren’t even a thing. He was horrored when I blurted out those _three fucking words_. He laughed and I was fucking embarrassed I wanted to vanish at that exact moment.

He said he doesn’t do relationships. He said I was nice, amazing and all but that’s just it. All fling, maybe all sex if it ever continued on. Nothing serious. Not even close to going anywhere serious.

He said I should have known that because everyone knows he doesn’t do relationships. How the fuck would I know?!?! I don’t even go to their university.

He even told me I was too old for him anyway if he wanted to take it seriously. He says he wants someone his own age.

I was hurt.

Fucking hurt.

I liked him. Hell I loved him.

He was different. We were magnets.

But I guess he wasn’t that different at all. I guess I was a magnet but he isn't one. He's iron fillings, sticking onto me, not the right pair. Never the right pair. Just something that sticks, but will eventually detach itself.

I can still feel the pain and embarrassment in my chest.

Something else is coming back to me. A flash of memory. The sound of the rain pouring, the voice of nine-year-old me calling my Mom. Shouting. Crying. Houses were being pulled by gravity down the slope. It was flooding. And I can’t find my mom.

I step out of the shed and decide to just let the rain pour all over me.

Mom.

Tears are starting to fall from my eyes.

Mom.

It was still raining. And we were still looking.

And we find her.

We find her among the bodies of people who did not survive the landslide back in our province.

And I lose it. Nine-year-old me loses it and blames the storm, the rain. And ever since, I hated it. Ever since, it brought me bad luck.

And as if the universe heard my thoughts, the rain pours more. Harder than how it was pouring moments ago. Raindrops getting bigger. Thunders rumbles. Lightnings flashes. The wind is howling.

I feel so cold all I can do is embrace myself.

I take a step back and I notice the rain isn’t falling on me anymore.

Weird. Did the universe suddenly felt pity on me and decided to make it stop?

I look up. I see an umbrella. Then I look at the hand holding the umbrella. For a second it looked like my Mom’s. But I blinked and it didn’t.

I look to my left and for a second I get blinded by the person that I see.

I blink and I recognize him.

Wooseok.

He’s illuminating despite the dark and cold night. And just like before, looking at him is making me feel warm. He smiles at me.

“Hey fox. Long time no see!” He then hands me a jacket.

I take the jacket because I’m freezing. I can freeze to death at any moment.

“Thanks, Wooseok?” I ask even though I can clearly remember his name, his face, his whole being, how warm he felt.

He nods. He motions for us to sit at the shed. We take a seat, one seat apart. We aren’t that close to begin with.

“What are you–“

“Why are you–“

We both say at the same time. We both chuckle. Our laugh echoes through the dark and lonely street. And I can't help but look at him. At the way he covered his mouth when he laughed and the way he bowed his head down and it's probably the cutest thing.

“You first.” He points at me.

“Uh..." I actually don't know what to say. I look at him. Somehow my eyes can't look anywhere else. Like magnets, I remember. And then he looks at me. And somehow, I find the words to say, "I was just about to go home. I came from a friend's house." Yeah, friends. That's what we all were anyway.

"At 4 in the morning?" He asks.

"I-it's complicated. Somehow... we like, broke up?" I say.

He nods and doesn’t pry into my devastated state.

“You?” I point at him. He looks at me and I hear the magnets clicking again. North pole finding it's South pole. The perfect match. The perfect pair.

"Oh. I’m just about to go home too. I came from a friend’s birthday.” He says.

"At 4 in the morning?" I tease.

He chuckles, he chuckles and it echoes. "I had to go home. They're still having fun there but parties aren't really my thing." He confesses.

We become silent after that. Not knowing what to say or talk about. But it isn’t an awkward silence. It’s the kind of silence that comforts you. The kind of silence that lets you breathe in and breathe out and somehow release all the heavy feeling inside.

He speaks a few moments later.

“Do you want the rain to stop?” He asks.

“What?” He’s being weird again. I totally forgot about that side of him.

“I said, do you want the rain to stop? You hate it right?”

I’m shocked he remembers that. “Uh, yeah I guess? But I can’t control the weather anyway.”

I say and he nods.

“Hold my hand.” He says and he puts his hand in front of me.

“What?” I say again. Maybe I should get used to his weirdness.

His doe eyes beneath his glasses sparkle despite the darkness. Like the stars were suddenly right in front of me, sparkling. He raises his hand, still waiting for me to put my hand in his.

“Fine, whatever.” I say and I hold his hand. And just like before, his hand feels warm. Really warm that I want to hold it forever. Or just until I get back to my apartment and turn my heater on.

I see him close his eyes. He holds onto my hand tighter. I don’t know what’s happening really. Maybe he’s trying to make a joke. Okay I’ll pretend to laugh when he’s done.

I stare at his face. His cute little face with his round specs and his cute pink lips. He’s really shining and illuminating despite the dark surrounding. I know I’ve said it a million times but it’s really what he is and I can’t help but notice that. I don’t know if he just has that power or there’s something wrong with my own eyes.

It takes him a minute before he opens his eyes again. He looks at me, smiling. But it kinda looked like a weak smile.

“Done.”

I furrow my eyebrows at him.

He then signals me to look around.

I look around and my jaw drops. The sound of raindrops falling were gone. The sound of the wind howling has vanished. The night was suddenly quiet, only the crickets are making noise.

“You’re kidding?!” I ask him in disbelief.

He laughs and he just shakes his head. I look around for the second time to check if I’m just hallucinating or not.

I'm not.

“You’re serious?! You did this?!” I point at the streets where it’s completely not raining anymore.

He nods and then he chuckles.

“I don’t believe you.” I say. “It’s just a coincidence.”

“Believe what you want.” He says. “You can let go of me now.” He points at our hands with his lips.

I immediately let go of his hand. I feel like I’m turning red right now. His lips are so cute I badly want to know how soft they are.

I shake my head.

A bus comes into our view. We stand up at the same time. I catch his shoulder because he lost his balance.

“You okay?” I ask.

He stands straight and fixes himself, “Y-yeah I’m good.”

He says but I notice he held onto his head and he looks like he’s going to faint anytime.

I let him enter the bus first. He sits in the middle by the window. I go up and sit beside him.

“Why do you hate the rain so much?” He asks. I realize he’s quite talkative.

“A lot of bad things happen to me when it’s raining.” I answer.

“Every time?” He asks, doubting me.

“Yeah. Every. Single. Time.” I emphasize.

“Like what?” He asks.

“Well...” I hesitate. But then I look at his face and somehow it’s comforting. Like I can release every bad thing inside of me and he’ll be there to give me comfort, keep me warm. So I tell him. “Uhm today, I... ruined my relationship with someone that I like.”

He then looks at me with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes.

“No worries.” I say. “It’s just... I said the three words you know? Like blurted it out, out of the blue. Maybe it’s because of the intense feeling I was feeling...”

“And he didn’t say it back?” He asks.

“Well, yeah. Kind of.”

“Did you say it at the wrong moment? Maybe it’s just the wrong timing?” He says and I scoff.

“It was the worst timing.” I say and then he’s just looking at me as if waiting for me to tell him what that worst timing was.

“I said it when we were doing it...” Somehow I feel embarrassed.

“Doing what?” He innocently asks. I had to really look him in the eye. Is he that innocent???

“You know...?” I gesture with my left hand doing the number 3 and my right pointing finger going in and out of the hole. He’s just giving me a weird look.

He shakes his head. “I–I don’t... know??”

I laugh and then I sigh. “I said it when we were having sex.”

“Oh.” He says and his little doe eyes went bigger. “But wouldn’t that be like a nice timing?” He says.

I pinch his cheeks because he’s so innocently cute. “It would’ve been if he actually loved me back. But turns out we weren’t exactly at the same pace. It’s all just a fling for him.”

“Oh. I’m sorry it ended that way.”

“Nah, don’t be. I’m the one who’s stupid enough to fall so easily here.”

I say and then he pats my head.

“But that’s not the whole reason why you hate the rain right?” He asks.

And I figured it would be okay to share it with him. I haven’t talked about it with anyone for years. Remembering it earlier, it’s a good thing to maybe release the heavy feeling for now.

“My Mom died because of the rain.”

I say and his little doe eyes went big again. I’m so close to plucking them out and keeping them in my pocket. Okay that sounded creepy.

“Oh, I–I’m sorry. You don’t really have to share it.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I feel comfortable sharing things with you. Like what most people say, it’s better to share things with strangers.”

“Stangers.” He says. “Is it okay to ask why did she die?” He asks in a soft little voice.

I smile. And I have never smiled while telling this to anyone.

“It was a landslide back in our province. I was nine and there was this big unexpected storm that hit the country. Everything was a blur. Except for when we found my Mom’s body along with the other people who did not survive the storm. It was painful. My only family’s my Mom. I had to take care of myself growing up. Ever since that day I hated the rain, and it always brought me bad luck.”

And then I suddenly felt warm. Like waves of heat are running through my skin, through my veins and into my heart. And then I realize Wooseok is hugging me and he is apologizing.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s not your fault.” He says, and I suddenly feel my almost dry shirt getting wet again. Wait–is he crying?!

I hold his shoulders and push him softly away a little.

“H-hey, why are you crying?”

“I’m really really sorry.” He says, wiping his tears.

“N-no, you don’t have to apologize I mean it’s not anyone’s fault.”

“It is.” He says. “I–I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about? Stop crying.” I say and I envelope him in my arms.

We stayed like that for minutes. And it felt nice. So nice that I almost fell asleep. Good thing Wooseok moved and I let go of him.

He seems okay now, he gave me a warm smile.

“How about you?“ I figured it would be better to start a conversation again. “Why do you love the rain?”

He smiles again. “It’s my mom–I mean, she also died because of a big storm.” He says and this time my eyes are the pair that grows bigger.

“Wait, is it the same storm?!” I ask.

He nods, “I think so.”

“B-but, why do you love the rain then? I-I mean, you know?” I couldn’t find the right words to say. I hated the rain because it took my Mom away, but him.... he doesn’t??

“She’s the rain–w-well for me. The rain reminds me of her because she used to love the rain, so much. So I like it. I like the sound of raindrops falling. It’s like the rain’s washing away all the heavy feeling that I have inside of me. It’s comforting to me.”

I frown. “I wish I looked at rain that way. I wish it washes away all the heavy feeling inside of me. But every time I just feel like it’s pouring down problems on me. Like it’s a curse.”

He frowns. “I hope one day you won’t look at the rain that way.”

I smile at him. “I hope so too.”

...

We reach our stop and it’s almost dawn. I made sure to get his number because Kookheon’s voice is yelling at me inside my head. I gave him mine too.

He said he lives near the famous bakery down the road. Just three blocks away from my apartment. I wondered why we didn’t see each other after the last time. He said he also didn't know but he's glad we saw each other again. I said I was too.

I wave good bye at him as we separate ways. He is still shining from afar. He’s so bright like the sun is directly flashing its rays on him. And it feels warm. Looking at him always feels warm.

I smile and walk my way towards my apartment.

...

“I KNEW IT!”

Sejeong shouts, angrily. She's been throwing pillows everywhere, also at me, Kookheon and Seungwoo.

“Dude, I’m sorry you had to lose your virginity like that.” Kookheon pats my back.

“And you said I will thank you.” I glared at him.

“Calm down Sej, you’re not the one who got hurt.” Seungwoo tells Sejeong. He looks at me. “You okay Seung?”

I nod. “Yeah I’m fine!” I’m totally fine. Somehow, seeing Wooseok that day made all the pain I’m feeling go away, miraculously. Like he’s some kind of antidote.

“I swear to god if that asshole enters our coffee shop–!” Seungwoo stops Kookheon.

“Dude I don’t wanna lose our source of income.”

We laugh. Sejeong then hugs me. “Seungie, If you’re not okay please tell us okay? We’re here for you.”

I give Sejeong a warm assuring smile. “I’m really okay Sej. I actually met Wooseok.”

The three of them gets shocked but also excited for me to spill the news. Their eyes grow bigger, especially Kookheon‘s.

“And yes, Kook, I asked for his number this time.”

Kookheon slaps my shoulder, “That’s my man!”

“So... you guys going out?” Sejeong asks.

“Nah. We haven’t met again but we’re texting each other.” I say.

“Introduce him to us. We have to make sure he won’t hurt you.” Seungwoo orders. Yes, orders. He’s the boss.

“Yes boss. I’ll ask him to come by the cafe.”

...

It’s raining again. I’m starting to get scared and worried. He might not be able to come. Because it’s raining. Because bad things happen when it’s raining. All my plans fail when it’s raining.

We are all standing by the counter. Sejeong and I are the only one’s who’s supposed to be here cos we work here and it’s our shift. But Kookheon and Seungwoo came along because they want to see Wooseok–no, they need to see Wooseok.

The last text I got from Wooseok is that he’s already on his way to our cafe. I wonder what’s taking him so long. I’m really getting worried.

Moments later, the door bell chimes and we all immediately look at the door that opens.

“Man, when did our door become so blinding?” Kookheon asks covering his face.

That’s when I knew it was him.

“Shoot! Omg! It’s sunny! It’s good luck!” Sejeong hurries and runs towards the glass windows of our cafe to take pictures of the rainy but now sunny sky. I’m so close to believing Wooseok really has something to do with this.

He walks up to us and I smile.

He smiles back.

But I kinda notice it’s a weak smile.

”You okay?” I mouth at him.

He nods and mouths, “I’m okay.”

And somehow I think about maybe the way the weather changes makes him weak. But then I think that that’s really absurd.

I then turn to my friends.

“Uhm, guys, this is Wooseok.” I tell them. Kookheon and Seungwoo gets shocked. Sejeong runs back to the counter.

“Oh my god! You’re pretty! I’m Sejeong!” She shake hands with him.

“I’m Kookheon.”

“I’m Seungwoo.”

“I’m Wooseok. It’s nice to meet you all.” He smiles. And Sejeong falls in love. Kookheon is pinching my arm. Seungwoo is kicking me.

“Do you want anything?” I ask.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” He says and I motion for him to go near the cashier cos we’re at the receiving counter.

“It’s on us don’t worry.” I say.

“What? No it’s okay, I can pay.” He says.

“No really, it’s on us! Sejeong actually baked a croissant for you. It’s one of her special ones. You’ll fall in love with it.” I say.

He sighs in defeat. “Fine.” I smile at him. “I’ll get a caffe latte.” He says.

“Right away Mr. Sun!” I say but he gets shocked and his doe eyes get big. I actually don’t know why I blurted that out. He just really is like the sun. He then laughs, awkwardly, and he points to where he’s gonna sit. I nod and proceed to making his drink.

I unleash my latte art skills and started making a 3D cat latte art for him.

The three were giving me looks because I rarely do this for customers. I just roll my eyes at them and ignore them.

“He seems nice. Nicer than your last guy.” Sejeong places the croissant she baked on the tray.

“He _is_ nice.” I say.

“But that doesn’t mean he won’t break your heart. I hope he won’t.” Sejeong, my mother, says.

I pick up the tray and walk towards where Wooseok was sitting.

I place the tray in front of him and his pretty little doe eyes grow big the moment he sees his latte.

“You did this?!” He asks, amazed.

I nod and smile, “I’m a pretty much skilled barista.” I sit on the seat in front of him.

“Woah. It’s so cute! I love cats!” He says as he opens his phone to take a pic.

He then points his phone at me and before I could even realize what he was doing he was done taking a photo.

“Hey!” I frown. He laughs.

“You’re cute too.”

I can feel myself turning into a tomato any moment now.

“Nah, you’re cuter.” I say. He then hides his face and I laugh. It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in this world.

I want to pinch his cheeks so bad!! Ugh!!

...

“So, Wooseok. Do you like our Seungyounie?” Sejeong drops a question which shocks us all.

They’re all sitting here at the table now. I’m beside Wooseok and on Wooseok’s other side is Sejeong while Seungwoo and Kookheon are in front of us.

Sejeong even put up the “closed” sign on our door for them to freely interrogate Wooseok. Man, why are they my friends?

“Sejeong!” I throw a napkin at her.

Wooseok smiles. “What’s not to like?” He says. The three gets shocked and are now giving out weird smiles. I look at Wooseok and he’s already looking at me. I blush. God, why are his eyes so mesmerizing? I feel like I’m drowning.

“And I really want to get to know you more... fox.” He says, still looking directly at my eyes. It was enchanting. He was enchanting. But it felt warm. It felt like I was looking at my Mom’s eyes. Those eyes that felt like home. Wooseok felt like home.

I smile.

“Damn! I wish I was as in love as them!” Kookheon ruins the moment.

They all laugh. I laugh, but I was still looking at his face. Looking at how cute he’s laughing. And now I am a hundred percent sure that inside of us there are magnets and he’s the north pole to my south pole because I can’t stop looking at him whenever he’s in my line of sight.

“Dude stop staring, Wooseok will melt.” Seungwoo ruins my moment.

I look away and throw a napkin at Seungwoo.

“Seung, I feel like despite the rain, the sunshower gave you good luck today.” Sejeong says.

I see Wooseok smile and then he looks at me. “Yeah, I think the sun is good luck.” He says.

I nod too, “I guess. Last time there was a sunshower nothing bad happened to me.”

“Or maybe Wooseok is just your good luck.” Kookheon says.

“Dude! That’s too cheesy!” Seungwoo jokingly pushes him and we all laugh.

Maybe.

Maybe.

No, not maybe.

Wooseok _is_ my good luck.

Wooseok is the sun amidst the rain.

He’s the sun.

He’s _my_ sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t proofread thoroughly huhu sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, there’s two chapters (last ones) that I haven’t finished yet huhu I’m having serious writer’s block but I’m really trying my best. AAAAA Cho Seungyoun’s twitter post made me drop this so please scream with me @seungblin / @goldenyoun


End file.
